supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Family Computer
Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer |ratings=Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer: |Dis=September 25, 2003 |Pre=Color TV Game |Suc=Family Computer Disk System Super Famicom }} The Family Computer (often shortened to Famicom) is the Japanese equivalent of the Nintendo Entertainment System, or the NES. The Family Computer's controllers were attached to the main unit, unlike the NES, and could be stored on the sides of the system. Player One's controller can pause the game, and Player Two's controller has audio controls. The cartridges were half the size of the NES's, and were inserted in the top instead of through a door in the front (like on the NES). Instead of looking like a vertical cartridge, like the NES, it more closely resembles a SNES cartridge, but can be found in different colors, such as gray, yellow, and blue. The console was released in 1983, but in June 1984 and February 1986, the Family BASIC and Family Computer Disk System were released respectively as accessories for the Family Computer. Family BASIC allowed users to program in BASIC on their Family Computers. The Family Computer Disk System accessory enabled games to be played on the Family Computer in the form of a disk. Many newer games were released only on the Disk System that were never released on the NES or Family Computer. Sharp Corporation also manufactured the Twin Famicom, a Family Computer combined with the Disk System add-on in one piece of hardware, but it was only released in Japan. Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer On September 29, 2016, Nintendo announced the Nintendo Classic Mini: Family Computer, the Family Computer counterpart of the NES Classic EditionNintendo. (September 29, 2016). ファミコンが、手のひらサイズで"再"登場！. Nintendo. Retrieved September 30, 2016., and was released alongside it in Japan on November 10, 2016. Like the NES Classic Edition, it includes 30 pre-installed Family Computer games, although with some differences in the game lineup, such as Mario Open Golf in place of Donkey Kong Jr. Production for the console was discontinued in April 2017.Sephazon, R. (April 14, 2017). The Famicom Classic Edition Has Now Also Been Discontinued. Nintendo Life. Retrieved June 26, 2017. Appearances in the Mario franchise *In Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, Mario himself owns a Famicom, on which he plays an unnamed video game which bears some similarities to Super Mario Bros. Princess Peach and King Koopa also teleport through the television to which the Famicom is connected, although they do not appear to have any role at all in the game Mario is playing. *In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, 9-Volt owns a Famicom system which can be seen in the upper-left corner of the screen during his introduction cutscene. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, during Princess Peach's Interlude after Chapter 5, TEC-XX asks Peach to drink an invisibility potion in order to secretly enter Sir Grodus's Chamber and upload important data on a disk into the room's computer. When this happens, the computer screen shows the Famicom Disk System boot-up sequence which is then shortly followed up by an animation and some music from an unknown game. *In the Japanese version of WarioWare: Smooth Moves, the microgame Super Nostalgic Entertainment System uses a Family Computer instead. *In Super Paper Mario, a Famicom can be seen on a shelf in one of Francis' rooms in his fort, among other Nintendo systems. *In WarioWare: D.I.Y., a green Family Computer cartridge makes up the bottom screen of the title screen. Also, the designs and colors of the cartridges in this game are based on those of the Famicom. TheGreatMissionMarioPlayer.png|thumb|''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' Family Computer microgame OMIW.jpg|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (Japan) SPM Francisroomright.png|''Super Paper Mario'' Game gallery Famicom dk.jpeg|Donkey Kong Famicom dkjr.jpeg|Donkey Kong Jr. Famicom Dk3.jpeg|Donkey Kong 3 Famicon mb.png|Mario Bros. Famicon smb1.jpeg|Super Mario Bros. Famicon smb3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 Famicon smUSA.jpg|Super Mario USA Famicon yc.jpeg|Yoshi's Cookie References Category:Japan Only Systems Category:Video Game Systems